


In the Heat of the Night

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: Exo Fic dump [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Breeding, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vampires, Werewolf/Vampire Relationship, Werewolves, kadi - Freeform, mention of MPREG, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: The Blood Moon is high in the sky and Jongin smells like Honey.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Exo Fic dump [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	In the Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Because I haven't written/posted anything in a while and I had to get this out of my head because of the kinky spooky season. Enjoy if you want, but if you are uncomfortable with any of the tags, then don't read.

There was no reason for Kyungsoo to be out on a night like this. The moon was full and eclipsed to form the blood moon, so things were bound to get out of hand. It affected him just like any other night creature, but he could control himself, so it wasn't himself he was worried about, it was the other creatures that lurked about in the night. Upon waking at dusk, Kyungsoo had noticed a faint smell within the forest, but did not think about it very much; however, as it got later and the moon rose higher in the sky, the smell got stronger. There was a werewolf in his territory. Kyungsoo barely minded werewolves, disregarding the stereotype that Werewolves and Vampires hated each other, but they did become troublesome when they rampaged and wrecked the forest in their wake. Knowing the circumstances of this night, in particular, Kyungsoo wanted to stay as far away as possible, but the scent drew him out. 

There was no doubt that this werewolf was an Omega by its sweet smell, almost like honey, so it should not be hard to simply scare them off. As Kyungsoo grew closer, though, he noticed a hint of spiciness within the sweet that made his nose tingle. The Omega was in heat. With this knowledge, it made it even more dangerous to be out because an Omega in heat was a beacon for other werewolves to come and find them, and Kyungsoo didn't want that. Yet, here he was continuing to follow the scent. 

The closer he got, the thicker the scent got until he felt he was submerged in honey. The sound of heavy panting could be heard as Kyungsoo approached a small rock formation and as he stepped around it, he saw a large figure leaned against it. Kyungsoo's eyes widened at how big the werewolf was, and there was no doubt that this was the Omega he was smelling. Quiet whimpers could be heard coming from the werewolf as Kyungsoo stepped a bit closer until their head snapped in his direction and within the blink of an eye, Kyungsoo was tackled to the ground. The beast on top of him growled low in their chest as they bared their sharp canines. Kyungsoo was surprised at what he saw: Glowing blue eyes framed by unruly blonde hair with tall ears to match. Despite the darkness, he could see how warm their skin tone was like they were kissed by the sun, which contrasted with their hair perfectly. Plush, pink lips pulled back to reveal sharp white teeth, and Kyungsoo was impressed. He was completely awestruck. Another growl brought Kyungsoo from his admiring, and he was fully prepared for an attack since he was pinned, but he did not expect the werewolf to suddenly bury their face into his neck and inhale deeply.

“Mate,” the deep voice crooned, and if Kyungsoo didn’t have enhanced hearing, he would not have heard it.

“What?”

“Mate...My mate,” he said louder, moving from Kyungsoo’s neck to look him in the eyes again.

“I am not a werewolf, so I can’t be your mate,” Kyungsoo said in a serious tone, and it made the werewolf growl, and his tail swished in anger.

“My mate! No one else!” Though the wolf sounded angry, he also sounded desperate like he was trying to convince Kyungsoo that he was correct. Kyungsoo just laid there, as the desperate eyes gazed at him, and contemplated what he should do. On one hand, Kyungsoo could just leave the Omega where he found him, but he was sure the wolf would follow him; on the other hand, he could just indulge in this moment since it was very unlikely for this to happen again. For werewolves, male Omega’s were rare; though their fertility was lower than a female Omega, they could still carry offspring to full term. This idea was fascinating to Kyungsoo since vampires had an even harder time reproducing since they were practically undead, and this only applied to full blood vampires like himself. Now that Kyungsoo was adding everything up, he found that this was the optimal time for him to try to reproduce. With this Omega in heat on a full moon, and with the blood moon enhancing their energy even more, there was no way he would miss this chance.

“What’s your name, Omega?”

With a surprised look, the wolf said, “Jongin.”

“You are very beautiful, Jongin. Would you like me to help you with your heat?”

At this, Jongin nodded enthusiastically and his tail swished happily. “Please! Please help. Mate!”

“Shh, calm down.” Even as Kyungsoo said this, the Omega started grinding his hips down onto Kyungsoo’s and began whimpering again. Kyungsoo bit his lip and moved his hands to grip the other’s gyrating hips to stop them, and it made Jongin whine. “Hold on, Honey Drop, we can’t do this out here, so if you are patient I will take you back to my house and we can continue all you want.” Jongin simultaneously melts at the pet name and perks up at the mention of continuing elsewhere. Without warning, Jongin rose off of Kyungsoo, pulling the vampire up with him before shoving him forward to start walking to the house.

“House, now!” Jongin barked, and Kyungsoo let out an exasperated chuckle as he moved forward.

Before Kyungsoo could fully close the door, he was tackled to the hardwood floor as semi-sharp claws pulled at his clothes and hungry lips nipped and kissed at his neck.

“Eager, aren’t we?” He only received a small grunt as Jongin continued to rip his clothes off. It was only after his clothes were in shreds that Kyungsoo realized that Jongin had already been shirtless and the pants low on his hips were soaked down to the back of his thighs because of his slick. As Jongin worked at marking Kyungsoo’s neck and chest, Kyungsoo tugged at the loose jeans until they slid down past his cheeks. On instinct, Jongin’s tail lifted to give better access, so Kyungsoo took the invitation and gripped the base of Jongin’s tail with one hand and used his other to slide his finger through the slippery crack. When Kyungsoo’s finger caught on his rim for a brief second, Jongin whimpered high in his throat and pushed his hips back demanding more attention.

“P-Please touch more, Mate!” Jongin lifted from Kyungsoo’s chest, which was now littered with purple splotches, to gaze at him with unfocused eyes. Kyungsoo could feel more slick gush out of Jongin onto his fingers and it only made him want to dive right in, but he wanted to tease the other a bit.

“Touch you? Touch you where, Honey Drop?”

“A-Anywhere! Just do it...please.”

“Anywhere? You have to be more specific. Here?” Kyungsoo removed his hand from Jongin’s tail, making him whimper, to drag his finger up the Omega’s chest to his lips. “Here?” He moved his hand from his lips up to caress his fluffy ears, which immediately folded back. “Maybe here?” Kyungsoo slowly took his hand from the Omega’s ear to his still confined cock. Jongin’s whimpers grew louder, bordering painful as he bit his lip and let his head lull to the side. “Or...Here?” Kyungsoo took his hand that was still cupping Jongin’s ass and dragged his fingers up and down the crack, slowly massaging the tight, wet hole, and Jongin cried out and his tail went limp.

“Ah! There...T-Touch me there, Mate.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and grabbed Jongin’s tail again. As Kyungsoo continued to massage his hole, Jongin grew weak in the legs and arms and fell forward onto Kyungsoo’s chest. Deciding that would be enough teasing for now, Kyungsoo finally inserted two fingers into Jongin’s tight hole. Jongin let out a pleased hum at finally having something inside of him and slowly lifted his head to look at Kyungsoo.

“Fingers feel good...want more please.”

“Such a sweet and polite pup,” Kyungsoo hummed as he slowly moved his fingers in and out before adding a third and then a fourth. Jongin’s groans and whimpers turned to full-on panting as he pushed his hips back onto the fingers; the movement of his hips was also rubbing their lengths together, only adding to the pleasure.

“More...M-More,” Jongin whined. He was now sitting back up holding onto Kyungsoo’s sides for leverage as he fucked himself back onto the fingers. Jongin’s patience was slipping along with his sanity, and so was Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo knew that he wasn’t as big as an Alpha werewolf, but he was still bigger than average, so it was good to make sure Jongin was prepped, even if his body was made for it. Kyungsoo finally removed his fingers, not without protest from the Omega, and brought his glistening fingers to his mouth to taste.

“Mh, you taste just as sweet as you smell.” Kyungsoo had a smirk on his face but was surprised when Jongin leaned in to lick his lips and give him a breathtaking kiss.

“You taste good too.” Kyungsoo let out a low growl at Jongin’s words and suddenly got up off the floor. Now it was Jongin’s turn to be surprised as Kyungsoo ripped his pants off and turned him on his hands and knees so that his back faced the vampire. Jongin knew exactly what to do in this position; he spread his knees as far as he could and moved his tail out of the way so that his hole was on display. Kyungsoo cursed under his breath at the sight and made sure his clothes were out of the way before coming up behind the werewolf. Jongin’s ears folded back in anticipation as Kyungsoo grabbed his hips and positioned his throbbing cock at his entrance.

“Gonna fuck you so good,” Kyungsoo husked in Jongin’s ear as he rubbed his cock in between Jongin’s slick cheeks to lube it up. Jongin was just about to respond but broke out into a drawn-out moan as Kyungsoo’s hot rod finally entered him. His arms almost gave out underneath him, but he tried his best to stay upright to be a good boy for his mate. Kyungsoo was also having a hard time because it felt so good being inside his little wolf, his hot velvety walls clenching around him tightly despite how much he prepped him. Without warning, Kyungsoo pulled his hips back and gave one sharp experimental snap forward, all the way to the hilt, and that was all Jongin needed to lose the strength in his arm. Kyungsoo let out a loud growl that mixed with Jongin’s whimper. Kyungsoo was trying to hold on to his last thread of composer for Jongin’s sake, but what the Omega said next broke it.

“P-Please fuck me! Don’t hold back, make me yours...M-Make me your mate.” Kyungsoo had only lost his sanity once before, and that was over two hundred years ago when his family was killed, but this was a different type of insanity. Kyungsoo only had a few things on his mind at the moment and that was to completely wreck the werewolf in front of him, make his scream in pleasure, and breed him until there was no way that he didn’t bear his offspring. Kyungsoo started at a brutal pace, making Jongin slide forward on the wood floor. Kyungsoo had to tighten his grip on the other’s hips to make their hips slap together, and Jongin dug his claws into the dark wood to hold himself in place as he screamed out with drool hanging from his mouth. As Kyungsoo continued to fuck Jongin, his eyes glowed a deep crimson as his base instinct kicked in. Kyungsoo suddenly leaned forward to wrap his arms around Jongin’s chest and bring him back up with his; he only paused for a second to move them forward so Jongin could lean against the wall before continuing the insane pace. Jongin’s claws now dragged marks down the wall as he held on. The new angle now had Kyungsoo’s cock jabbing directly into Jongin’s prostate, and it had the Omega coming untouched. The sudden tightening around his cock made Kyungsoo groan and he bit down onto the Omega’s neck, only making him scream out louder and come for a second time as more slick gushed over Kyungsoo’s cock making the slide more slippery. Kyungsoo gave a few more punishing thrusts before he bottomed out and released deep inside the crying werewolf. Jongin completely flopped forward onto the wall once Kyungsoo removed his teeth, and the vampire could already see the wound trying to heal, leaving a faint scar in its place. Kyungsoo slowly came back to his senses to look at the mark he made, and it dawned on him how real it is. Thinking that the werewolf had passed out against the wall, Kyungsoo moved to pull out, but a hand suddenly flew back to stop his hips.

“No, don’t pull out,” Jongin said, voice raspy, as he slowly pushed off the wall with shaky arms.

“Okay, but let’s move to the bed.” Kyungsoo chuckled when Jongin only gave him a nod. Kyungsoo slowly guided them to stand and turn to head to the bedroom, and it gave Jongin a chance to look at the mess they made.

“S-Sorry for messing up your living room.”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo hummed as he caressed Jongin’s sides in comfort. “I can just clean up and fix things later.” They go to lay in Kyungsoo’s clean bed, which would most likely get dirty when Jongin’s heat spiked again, and just lay skin to skin. Jongin’s tail wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist as Kyungsoo stayed nestled inside of him, and they both drifted off like this.


End file.
